Five songs for you: A Prince of Tennis Special
by eurielle
Summary: The regulars Momo, Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidou, and Ryoma needs a girl in their That's what they thought after they saw the girls they knew they would slay the dragons for, hold their hand and carry, and love for the rest of their


**Hello, minna~san, I haven't finished my TsuchiyaxMochida story..lol, I'm just starting..However, I completed my Omake with love so, Banzai! Now, I want to start a PoT love story, and I'm going to do the game where I need random songs from my playlist then write a story that is very appropriate for the song. You know, this drabbles should have been a RyoSaku but then I realized, I've got five songs here and there are eight/nine Seigaku regulars.. why don't I give them someone they could love?**

* * *

Top 5 random songs my playlist pick:

I need you by LeAnn Rimes

There you'll be by Faith Hill

When you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss

One way ticket by LeAnn Rimes

You're still the one by Shania Twain

* * *

**I need you by LeAnn Rimes **Momo-senpai and Ann Tachibana's story:

"Momo-senpai," Ryoma called out to him.

"Huh?" he turned to Ryoma. "What is it, Ryoma?"

"I've wondered... aren't you and Kamio of Fudomine are close?"

"Eh?! Do we seem like it?"

"Well, yeah."

The two of them are walking all the way home. He has his bicycle but he doesn't use it today. He and Ryoma are going to the sports store and he decided not to use his bicycle so that Ryoma can catch up with him.

"I noticed it when the two of you came back from your battle," Ryoma continued.

"Battle? When?" he asked. He doesn't remember any battle between him and Kamio.

"That time when you guys run to catch the thief and you end up 'stealing' Kamio's bicycle."

"Ahh" he said. He remembered that time. "Well, no. We didn't end up fighting. We didn't catch the thief either. However, we came to the park, you know where we did the doubles and lose..."

"Ahh, don't remind me that," Ryoma whine.

He laughed, then went serious. "You know Atobe and Kabaji of Hyoutei? We met them there, and they are harassing Ann-chan."

"Ann-chan?"

"You don't remember Ann-chan too?" Ryoma shake his head. "He's Tachibana's sister."

"Oh.. He has a sister?"

Momo look at him with a weird expression, "The only girl in your eyes is Ryuzakii-san, huh?"

Ryoma turned to him," Huh?"

"See that," he pointed at Ryoma's face. "You just heard her name and you already know but when if it's other girls, you don't even try to remember their face and name."

Ryoma blushed and looked away," No way!"

"And then, when the fight heated," he continued with his story. "They surrendered."

"They're afraid?" Ryoma crooked his smile.

Momo raise his brow, "No, he said that he'll see us and that he'll remember me."

"How cocky, even though they lose against Fudomine."

"They're strong, however, Fudomine really like to go to the Nationals, unfortunately for them, they had an accident."

"Yeah."

They walked on silenced and then entered the sport shop when they arrived. They began looking for the things they needed and talk about prices and what's best and not.

When they finished paying for their things, the two of them decided to eat at the fast food where they always go to when they walk home.

They enter the fast food when..

"Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama!" a very thin and loud voice called out to them. The girl's voice sounds like shrieking duck. "Ryoma-sama,ah, Momo-chan senpai, it's good to see you here.. I must be lucky."

Momo chuckled, "You are Ryuzakii-san's friend, right?" He look down at Ryoma.

The boy is scanning the place. Momo smiled slowly. Hmmm.

"Yeah, there," She pointed. "Come on, eat with us."

They ordered their food and went to the table where Ryuzakii is. When they approached, Ryuzakii stood and bow to him and when she turned to Ryoma, she blushed and said to him, bowing, " seeing you here Ryoma-sa..I mean, Ryoma-kun." She stammered.

Ryoma smiled his half-smile, the one that the other side of the lips is the only rising, "Hmm-mm"

"You didn't answer my question from before, Momo-senpai," Ryoma said, when he was in the act of biting his burger.

"What question?" he asked.

"Why are you and Kamio close? Do you like him?"

"Huh?"

"Oh no, that's not what I mean," he chuckles. The two young girls smile and laugh too and he felt his face reddened.

"He hates Kaidou for breaking his phase," he answered.

"Ah" they smiled. They knew about him and Kaidou having a fight when they like. It's Kaidou's fault though, he swear.

"You mentioned Ann-chan or whoever she is"?

"Ann-chan? Isn't she Tachibana-senpai's sister?" Sakuno asked.

"Uh-huh," he agreed looking at Ryoma. "I met her before that game in the park with the Hyoutei. You see, this guy attacked Ryuzakii here."

"You were attacked?" Ryoma and Tomoka asked at the same time.

"Ah, a-no," she started. Ryoma stood and look at Tomoka. Tomoka understand and stood as well. They exchanged seat and Ryoma focus on Sakuno. "Ah..ahmm, well."

"You..You're making her nervous," Momo said, even though he's very glad that Ryoma showed his care for Sakuno. "I'll just tell you the story."

"How did you know this while I don't? Where are you at that time? Why am I not the one who save her?" Ryoma was really annoyed.

Sakuno blushed, she could see Ryoma-kun's worrying for her even though that event was in the past.

"I went to get Taka-san, okay? And then when I passed by I saw her and Ann-chan trying to stop this bastard who's trying to bully them however they couldn't stop him because he's much bigger." He drank his coke. "I passed by them and stop it. That's when I met Ann-chan. And you are starting your match against whoever it is at that time."

Ryoma turned to Sakuno, "You should go with me and Momo-senpai when you walk home so that there will be someone who'll protect you, okay"

Sakuno blushed and nodded. "You guys are so sweet," Momo and Tomoka said. The two looked away from each other.

"Okay then come on."

Momo and Ryoma delivered Sakuno and Tomoka to their home with them tagging along the way.

Then, Momo and Ryoma stopped at Ryoma's house before he went home himself.

The next day...

"Ryoma, I couldn't go with you this afternoon."

"Eh, why?"

"I am going to the park. Kamio and I are planning to play with the people over there."

"Did I hear Kamio from the Fudomine?" Kikumaru asked.

"Huh?" Momo looked and saw the other regulars. "Ah, yeah."

"Call Kamio, tell him to bring the Fudomine there," Inui instructed.

"Eh? But senpai," he stropped when he saw the infamous Inui juice. "Y-yes."

"I'm not going," Ryoma informed them.

"Whenever we have something like this, you're the first one to go," Eiji said.

"I..ah."

"He's going to walk Ryuzakii-san home," Momo informed them.

"Eh?! You.. you..with sensei?" They asked.

Ryoma blushed and glared at Momo. He just made peace sign and smiled. "The younger one."

"Oh, Sakuno-chan perhaps?" Fuji said with his calm face.

"Our o-chibi's big man already!" Eiji said and they all laughed.

"Ahmm, Ryoma-kun," a sweet voice said.

"Bye guys," he turned and wave. He reached for Sakuno's bag and carry it with his, while the other who were left are smiling, shaking their head in disbelief, laughing, and squealed in delight.

"Oh gosh," they said.

"If you guys are planning to play with the Fudomine then you should start leaving too," their captain, Tezuka, said.

"Yes," they said and walk to the locker to get their stuff and change to their school uniform.

They walked to the park and they saw Tachibana and the others waiting for them. There's also Ann-chan and Sakuno and..Echizen. They shake their head. Men! Their little boy doesn't change.

Both teams started warm up, and because the tennis court is only one, they just exchange balls from here to there.

Momo walk and went to get ponta from a vending machine.

"Yo!" a voice called out to him. He saw Ann when he turned around.

"Yo," he answered. "You're not going to watch?"

"Why don't you too?"

"I get drinks for the others. You want some?"

"Yeah."

"This is a nice afternoon. I was shocked that you really ask to have a match with us."

"That's Kikumaru senpai's idea, and I am afraid with the Inui's juice."

"Inui's juice?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "As you well know, it's a mysterious juice he made from whatever kind of ingredients he have. And we don't even know what they are."

"Hearing it from you seems nasty," she said, laughing.

This is the only time I see that she's laughing. No, this is the only time I see..her, this way. He blushed. He push his thoughts aside. "It is really nasty. It's the only thing that make us do our best in practice. Every practice is hell for us because of it."

"He-he.. maybe we should do that too?" she said. "I wonder what would they look like when I make a juice just like that."

"I probably drink it if you made it," he whispered.

"Eh?"

"Huh? Ah..no, uhmm," he scratched his head. "I..I mean, you know, you..." He doesn't finish his sentenced when Kamio called out to them.

"Ann-chan, your brother's looking for you," he said.

When Ann is out of sight, Kamio turned to him, "Are you planning on dating her?"

"Eh?" he look at him. "What are you trying to say all of a sudden."

"Remember this, I like you and you are a good friend, however, if you are planning to ask Ann-chan out, then you have to go against me."

"I don't know what you are trying to say. I don't really understand," he laughed. "We are just talking about things and I haven't even thought about asking her or dating her. Heck this is the third..wait fourth time? I have seen her. It's not like we're close or something. What you like her?"

Kamio blushed, "Sorry.. I panicked there. Well, yes, I like her. I couldn't just go and ask her out though. She's my captain's sister. He'll kill me if I do that."

Momo patted his back, "That's sucks, man. How unlucky!" They began to walk to the tennis court and Kamio helped him from carrying the drinks.

The ended the game without the captain playing. They eat, drink, talk, banter, laugh, tell stories. They show some tricks and whatever until it's already six in the evening.

"We should go home," they said. All of them said their good-byes and they walk home, some took the bus and train. There are others who stayed for a while.

That night, Momo dreamed of something which he haven't dream before. Not the usual tennis, or Ryoma nd Sakuno.. or his play against other school and against his teammates also.

He dream of her: Tachibana Ann.

**Now, you see. The reason why I started this fanfic already while I am still writing about the Crimson Hero is that I want to try another anime/manga. I chose this because I love PoT and I am watching it with my sister this time. I love Momo-chan senpai, and I think it's appropriate for him to have Ann-chan. I don't really know how will their story will proceed, I don't have any idea. I just wrote this today so that I can start it. Arigato Gozaimasu! Watashi wa yoi hyoka o eru koto o kitai.**


End file.
